


Day Nine: Sample Size

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim smiled, breathing hard as he lay back on the bed. His head was all fuzzy and his stomach felt like a kaleidoscope of butterflies. Not to mention that he could not feel his legs. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nine: Sample Size

Tim smiled, breathing hard as he lay back on the bed. His head was all fuzzy and his stomach felt like a kaleidoscope of butterflies. Not to mention that he could not feel his legs. At all. 

“Wow. That was. Just. Wow.” A hand intertwined with his and Kon leaned over to kiss him before they both fell into giggles.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen, I never would have thought I could make the boy wonder himself speechless.” Tim slapped his arm before hie turned onto his side to face his boyfriend. 

“Shush you, I am still processing just how wow that was.” 

Kon laughed and rolled over until he was looming over Tim. “And just how wow was it?”

“Hmmm, I’m thinking a seven.” 

Kon huffed, “And what could I do to make that an eight?”

“I’m going to need a larger sample size to be able to answer that question correctly.” Tim smirked at his boyfriend, leaning up to kiss him; Kon moaned into his lips.

“You sure you’re ready to go again.”

Tim smiled, “Ready when you are Clone Boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.](http://supernova2395.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
